The present invention relates to gloves which aid an athlete in gripping and swinging a bat, club, racquet or other athletic equipment; and more particularly to gloves which are useful in playing golf.
Golfers often wear gloves when swinging the golf club in order to strike the ball with greater precision. Similarly, baseball players wear gloves to more firmly grip the bat and gloves are used in racquet sports for similar purposes. Such gloves are designed to eliminate blisters, calluses and generally to protect the hand, in addition to improving the grip. They also avoid problems caused by perspiration.
Since grip is an important aspect of many sports, presently available gloves for this purpose are extremely thin to enhance the feel of the object being swung. This combination of grip and feel is considered by many to add power to the hand, for example when playing golf, tennis, or other sports. The design of prior athletic gloves has concentrated on the use of special fabrics and pads sewn on the inside of the fingers and the palm to improve the grip.